Us
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: They see nothing in the Mirror of Erised, but at the same time they see everything. OneShot.


"Will you be quiet " Hissed Hermione over her shoulder at the Head Boy with the footsteps, that sounded like bombs going off in her ears as they continued to walk to the end of the dark corridor because Malfoy said he heard something.

"I am being quiet" He snapped from behind her with his wand out and ready for anyone who decided to stay out after hours as they kept on patrolling .

The dim light coming from the tip of her wand showed them the way as they got closer to the end of the hall. Hermione stopped at the last door, her nerves were getting the best of her, she had never been down this hallway, didn't even know it existed until tonight and her mind couldn't imagine what was behind this creepy door. 'There is a reason why this corridor was abandon' Hermione thought, "Maybe there's another three headed dog" she murmured to herself before slowly and quietly opening the door.

Draco pushed his way into the dark room and quickly lit up the entire room with his wand. "Come out! We know you're in here, I heard you earlier!" He shouted, moving his wand left then right around the whole room.

Hermione sighed not seeing any danger, three headed dog or students out of bed. "Malfoy there's no one down here" the Gryffindor stated weary while crossing her arms.

"I know what I heard Granger" Malfoy exclaimed walking around the empty, old classroom that had old dusty chairs thrown carelessly to one corner of the room and a few old, beaten up tables lined up against the back wall and no professor desk could be seen at the front of the room but instead something very tall and large covered with a metallic cloth took its place at the front.

"What is that?" Hermione inquired walking up next to the blond, whose bright lit wand pointed at the item that both Heads stared at.

"Don't bloody know" Draco said," but we sure can find out ". He smirked strolling toward the item and pulling down the metallic cloth before Hermione could stop him. "A Mirror, that's bloody brilliant" he said sarcastically with a roll of his stormy eyes thinking it was just a stupid mirror.

"It's not just any mirror" Hermione breathed, not believing what she was seeing. She all but wondered what it would be like to see it herself after Harry and Ron told her about it at the end of first year. "It's The Mirror of Erised" she voiced out walking up to the beautiful object and touching it gently, "but I thought it was destroyed" she whispered.

"Guess you were wrong" Malfoy smirked from right behind her and making his smirk grow wider after feeling her jump a little.

Hermione glared at him threw the mirror annoyed with him before looking up at the writing carved into the wood at the top. "I show not your face but your heart's desire" She translated the words.

Draco snored, making Hermione shiver, "I show not your face but your heart's desire" He mocked "yeah right"

Hermione frowned and turned around to face the Slytherin, "What are you on about Malfoy and what's so amusing?"

"Look Granger obviously this "Mirror" is broken" he stated looking down his pointy nose at the short girl before him. "And we all know The Mirror of Erised was destroyed years ago."

"I thought so too, but it looks just like the way Harry and Ron described it." Hermione said crossing her arms again, now noticing how close he was.

Draco made a disgusted face at hearing Potter and Weasley's name. Yes the war was over and yes Potter helped him get out of life in Azkaban and yes he somehow was getting along with Granger's annoying and bossy self, but no way in hell was he ever going to become mates or anything whatsoever with Scarhead and Weasel…

"Stop making that face every time you hear Harry and Ron's name" Hermione snapped.

"I wouldn't have to make that face, if everything that came out of your mouth wasn't Harry this or Ron that" he snapped back seeing the flash of hurt in her brown orbs and not liking that he felt bad after what he said but quickly thinking it was best to return to the subject at hand, that being the mirror. "About the mirror, I still think it's broken."

"And why is that?" Hermione said while glaring at him and not liking that his words hurt her more then she cared to think.

"Just look at it Granger" He stated and watched Hermione do as he asked.

Hermione did look at the mirror, really hard but she didn't see anything. Well she did see something , she saw her reflection looking back at her, wearing the same robes, her Head girl badge pinned on her school shirt with her wand in her right hand, same wild hair and freckles on the bridge of her nose and of course Draco Malfoy standing right behind her but that's all she saw.

"You want to know what I see?" Came Draco's voice from behind Hermione, as her eyes moved from her reflection to his face in the mirror.

"What do you see?" she asked curiously and wondering what Draco Malfoy would see in the mirror of desire.

"Us" He said seriously before being his annoying self again," standing in front of an old, plain, mirror in a empty classroom in the middle of the night" He smirked. "Seriously Granger we can leave now there is no one here, what I heard must have been the wind or something."

"You are a complete Git, Malfoy" Hermione said frustrated with the boy and pushing him out of her way before walking away, ready to return to their common room for a good night sleep.

"Oh come on Granger, I'm just messing with you" Draco claimed before catching up to her.

Both Heads missing their reflection also walking away, but unlike the fighting Gryffindor and Slytherin leaving, the ones in the mirror walked away smiling lovingly at one another and holding hands.


End file.
